Of Pit Bulls and Tag
by Pumpkin Hatching
Summary: Light-hearted fluff. Draco/Harry SLASH. There's more to come. Enjoy!! ^_^v
1. Pit Bulls

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as well as the rights to the HP books, all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: PG-13 for slightly mature themes. ^^;  
  
A/N: **!!SLASH AHEAD!!**  
  
I got stumped on writing an angsty Draco/Harry songfic... and this is yet another result (accident) from an attempt at unstumping myself. Light-hearted fluffy slash; a very short ficlet (gah, I feel like I'm the queen of writing very short fics). There might be more chapters to come; depends on whether or not anybody likes it.   
  
Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
=============  
Of Pit Bulls and Tag  
(tentative title)  
=============  
  
Two figures were lying on a patch of grass on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, gazing up at the treetops, secluded from view.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What has four legs and an arm?"  
  
A blink. Confused green eyes turning to meet gleeful silver. "I don't know. Is it a magical creature?"  
  
"No." A small smile tugging at the blonde's lips.  
  
A raised eyebrow. "Oh? So tell me, then. What has four legs and an arm?"  
  
An uncharacteristic grin. "A happy pit bull."  
  
Harry Potter giggled at his lover's mischievous expression, if not at the jest. "I don't know where you got that, but I hope there won't be any more. Besides," he added, eyes twinkling, "that's a rather morbid joke."  
  
Draco mock-glared and tackled Harry to the floor. "You're awfully hard to please, you know that, Potter?" Playfully nipping on the conveniently exposed flesh of his neck, he growled, "I try to keep you happy by cracking a joke --a /muggle/ joke, of all things-- and your insolence is what I get in return?" Straddling his lover, Draco Malfoy continued his assault on his boyfriend's skin.  
  
Harry gasped and arched his neck as Draco licked then sucked at a particularly sensitive spot. "Well, you seem to be doing a great job at pleasing me right now... just keep doing that," he rasped, his fingers twining in the other's silvery hair.  
  
Draco obeyed, then lifted his head after a moment to blow air on the damp skin where his mouth had been. Harry shivered, then moved his hands on either side of Draco's head to draw him down for a kiss.  
  
"Wait." Draco said, his lips a fraction of a centimetre from Harry's. The dark-haired boy playfully stuck his tongue out to trace Draco's lower lip.   
  
"/Now/." Harry countered impatiently, lifting his head up to close the distance between them.  
  
But the silver-haired boy abruptly pulled away, chuckling. Getting up from on top of Harry, Draco pulled the green-eyed boy to his feet.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, frowning. He still wanted that kiss, and said so, bluntly.  
  
Draco merely smiled, drawing the other boy closer to encircle his hands around his waist. He felt Harry's arms encircle his neck, and he leaned in to trace his lips along the shell of Harry's ear.  
  
Harry shivered as Draco lightly nibbled on his earlobe, and gasped loudly as a hand smacked his rear.  
  
Then, Draco's breath whispering playfully in his ear. "Tag; you're it." Before the words could register in Harry's brain, Draco had torn himself from the emrace.  
  
Harry blinked stupidly for a moment, only brought back to his senses when his arms felt cool air where a warm body should have been. *Tag,* he thought amusedly, looking up to find his lover sprinting across the Hogwarts grounds, cackling gleefully. *First a muggle joke, then a muggle game of tag. He's going to pay for smacking my butt when I finally catch him,* with that, he determinedly ran after his lover, chuckling appreciatively as he watched Draco's retreating backside. *Nice view.*  
  
"Malfoy, come back here!" He shouted, feigning anger for the benefit of the few students they ran by. They were nearing the castle now.  
  
Draco tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he yelled back, "Come and get me, Potter!"   
  
*And come and get you I will.*  
  
====  
end?  
====  
  
Thanks for reading! Reviews would be very much appreciated.  
  
Take care and have a nice day!  
  
NEWS: Revisited and revised on Jan.11.2002 --got rid of embarrassingly obvious spelling errors. ^___^v Due to positive feedback, and my need for more Draco/Harry fluff (Gah, I have *tons* of sugary-mental images that wouldn't get outta my head until I write them :), I'm adding more chapters regardless of whether or not the story develops a plot. ^_^ So, chapter 2 should be out in a couple of days or so.   
  
Thanks so much to the following people for reviewing (I love you guys!!!):  
TicTac   
Kitty Katty  
CrystalStarGuardian  
Lady Ev  
Heather  
LadyVoldemort  
PepperjackCandy  
Little Manga Neko  
Gabrielle MoonBeam  
Dark Mistress  
Saitaina A. Moricia  
MiZ PuNk  
malicious intent  
bwaybaby79 


	2. Tag

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as well as the rights to the HP books, all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: PG-13 for slightly mature themes. ^^;  
  
A/N: **!!SLASH AHEAD!!**  
  
As I said in the last A/N, I decided to write more of this fic, partly because of the nice encouragements I got from reviewers and partly because several fluffy and warm-and-fuzzy Draco/Harry images just *wouldn't* get un-stuck from my head. ^.^;;; So, this and the next chapter probably won't be the last instalments-- however, my writing more after that will most likely depend on whether or not I get more encouragements.   
  
Aaanyway, this part is a continuation of the last. Sit back, relax, enjoy, and have a nice day, everyone!!!! ^______^v  
  
*denotes thoughts*  
  
=============  
Of Pit Bulls and Tag  
2: Umm....  
=============  
  
  
Still cackling evilly, Draco Malfoy tore across the castle grounds and slammed through the doors to the entrance hall. Dodging fellow students, he thundered his way up numerous staircases before Harry finally tackled him to the ground in a relatively empty hallway. Those who were in the vicinity paused whatever they were doing in order to look.  
  
Panting, Harry gave a fake snarl and raised a fist, pretending to aim a punch at the blonde beneath him. "If you ever do that again I swear I'll--"  
  
"--You'll what, Potter?" Draco wheezed. *Trying to look hostile while you're trying to breathe is proving to be quite difficult, especially when you're also trying not to laugh and kiss him,* mused Draco, forcing his limbs to shove Harry off of him. He somehow managed to roll them so that it was he on top and Harry on his back.  
  
For a split-second Harry paused, suddenly realizing that exactly *what* he wanted to do to Draco wouldn't be the appropriate thing to say in front of the growing crowd of spectators. *DOWN, Potter!* Fighting off a blush, he rolled them again so that their positions were once more reversed, then said in an almost-purr, "Wouldn't /you/ want to know."   
  
Just as Harry said it, he thought, *Somehow that sounded a LOT dirtier than I intended...* Nonetheless, he looked down at his lover to gauge his reaction. *Dangerous game, this. Just how far can we get with subtly seducing each other in public before we let something slip? Ack. Subtle, my rump. My last remark was probably as subtle as a sledgehammer landing on a watermelon with a big, wet, squishy sound...Speaking of big and wet and squishy--* Harry's green eyes started to glaze over before snapping back to lucidity. *--ARGH!! Must NOT continue that line of thinking...at least not until we're alone...Whoever started all that talk at the start of term about Poor Harry Potter being a 'sweet little naive virgin who's never had a dirty thought, and that he's so pure you'd be like seducing a nun if you ever tried to hit on him'...ugh--excuse me while I gag. As my devious little mental images are proving me now, I am sooo FAR from being THAT innocent...These gossips obviously can't get any more absurd and wrong than that...*  
  
In the real world, away from his boyfriend's rapidly degenerating thoughts, Draco's eyes widened and he almost had to bite back a moan at the suggestive tone of Harry's voice. *I am SO in for it now. He's going to make me pay for smacking his ass--wonder what he'll do.* Numerous erotic visions flashed behind his eyelids with the speed of light, enough to torture him but not long enough to distract him from replying, "Was that supposed to scare me, Potter?" He gritted his teeth, inwardly wracked with delightful shivers. *Doesn't help that mere Harry-touch and Harry-weight in front of an audience is turning me into one highly aroused Draco-puddle. This is silly, never knew I had an exhibitionist in me-- OOOHH! Harry, you bloody git! Don't squirm like that against me if you don't want people to see exactly what kind of effect you have on me!*   
  
"Get. OFF!" With one great heave, he finally managed to knock the dark-haired boy aside. And Draco, still breathing heavily, glared and scooted backwards, only to bump into...something. Well, someone.  
  
Glancing over at Harry and watching him go pale, Draco realized with a sinking feeling that whoever it was behind him had the authority to land them in Big Trouble. Ever so slowly, Draco tilted his head up to see who he'd almost knocked over.  
  
Silver eyes traveled up, and up, and eventually landed on Professor McGonagall's face. From his vantage point, McGonagall's upside-down visage was glaring at him, her nostrils flared and her lips set in a very, very, VERY thin line.  
  
"Umm..." Draco stuttered, and somewhere in front of him he heard Harry give a slightly audible gulp.  
  
The professor's beady eyes narrowed. "Malfoy. Potter. In my office. NOW."   
  
  
---to be continued---  
  
Thanks for reading! Reviews (and comments and constructive criticisms) would be very much appreciated.  
  
Take care!!!! :) 


	3. She's It

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as well as the rights to the HP books, all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: PG-13 for slightly mature themes. ^^;  
  
A/N: **!!SLASH AHEAD!!**  
  
*denotes thoughts*  
  
=============  
Of Pit Bulls and Tag  
3: She's it...  
=============  
  
McGonagall's beady eyes glared sternly down at the two boys before her, seated side-by-side. *I'm getting too old for this...*  
  
She fixed her gaze on Harry. "Potter, explain." Seeing that Draco was about to open his mouth in protest, she lifted a hand and added, "You'll get your turn to explain once he's finished."  
  
Harry sighed and looked at his hands, trying to find a plausible excuse. "Umm... you see, Professor, we were both outside, and we somehow ended up in a --er-- confrontation. He started it, Professor. I know I shouldn't have encouraged him or said something to make him open his mouth more, but then one word led to another and next thing I know he was running away and laughing that annoying evil cackle of his, and I had this stupid impulse to *chase* him and make him stop. I'm sorry." Harry hung his head, trying to look apologetic enough. *Well, that's the closest I can get to the truth...*  
  
McGonnagal raised an eyebrow at the vague explanation. She turned to Draco. "And do you have something to add, Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde scowled. "It was all harmless fun before Potter decided to try and beat the stuffing out of me. He started the violence, ma'am."  
  
"In my defence, Malfoy provoked me, professor," interrupted Harry.  
  
Draco shot him a look. "I've been provoked by him numerous times in the past years, professor, but only twice have I drawn my wand at him and I never physically hit him. He, on the other hand, has been provoked worse by other people and he never fought back with his wand or with his fists except where I'm concerned. It just proves that he hates me more."   
  
"That's not true." Harry protested, a bit too adamantly.   
  
McGonagall's eyebrow rose a little bit higher at that, wondering just exactly what's not true. Was it not true that he never fought back at other people, or was it not true that he hates Draco more? Or was it both? *Hmm, I wonder...no, Minerva, stop wondering. Too much wondering about the complexity of the goings-on between these two will just give you a hell of a migraine.*   
  
She gave a barely perceptible sigh. "Nevermind that now. Mr. Malfoy, provoking a schoolmate shows a distinct lack of maturity on your part. Ten points from Slytherin and a detention. And you, Mr. Potter, fifteen points from Gryffindor for attacking another student in a hall full of witnesses. You should have known better. You'll be serving detention with Malfoy tomorrow evening. I'll owl you the details by breakfast. You're dismissed."  
  
Both boys hastened to get out of her office before she could change her mind and maybe add more penalties.   
  
When the two were safely down the corridor and a good distance from anyone within hearing range, Draco stopped short and turned to look at his boyfriend. "/...fifteen points from Gryffindor for attacking another student in a hall full of witnesses. You should have known better,/" he mimicked the old witch, giving Harry an incredulous look. "What? She was telling you that you should've attacked me when nobody's around to look? Christ, and I thought Snape had favourites..."  
  
The green-eyed youth snorted with laughter. "You know that's not what she meant, Draco. Granted, she should have phrased that differently... Poor lady, we're driving everyone to distraction with our behaviour lately, aren't we?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I don't think we've shown them anything particularly distracting nor disturbing...yet."  
  
"Yet?" Asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What are you planning, Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde grinned impishly. "I'll tell you when the time is right, Potter."  
  
His boyfriend snorted again. "You haven't come up with a plan yet, you mean."  
  
Draco sighed ruefully. "I think you know me too well."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
============  
tbc, of course  
============  
  
What will Draco have in mind? What's in store for them in detention? And how the hell did they end up together, anyway??? We'll find out when the author gets her butt in gear and posts more chapters...  
  
A/N: Um... eep? Ok, so I know this is a totally unsatisfactory little chapter, but I wanted to cut all the parts of my fic by scenes. I might be posting another part by tonight or tomorrow or the day after that, depending on whether or not I'd have time (or enough encouragements--sometimes I need people to nag me before I can get a job done ^_~.). And of course, reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome. :)  
  
And, a Chocolate-chipped Yummy Draco/Harry-shaped cookie to each of the following people ^_~ Thank you SO much for reviewing, everyone!!!:  
  
Erif   
Celestina   
mandraco   
angelstar  
cindlemain   
Raining   
Ryuu chan  
Pythia   
Remy   
Alynnia*McKinnon  
Cynthia [Thanks anyways, even if you DID flame me! ^_^ I'm too amused to take offense.]  
sundance kid  
CrystalStarGuardian  
Brittanie  
Kate  
Mrs. Malfoy  
Lichan [Eep! I still owe you a prologue for that HP/FY ficcy... ^^;;;]  
Exis   
Klee   
Whoo-hoo  
Fay   
Cat Samwise  
sairavanie  
Madame Snape  
Ambrosius  
AsrtiAnya Tvaira   
two of hearts   
bunnyb   
Sara the Green Witch   
Usako3000   
Derianne  
  
Well, thanks again and have a nice day! Take care, everyone. 


End file.
